Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards 2010
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: 'Co-hosted' with AudreyMetalMouth - It's the first ever Scooby Doo Awards show! So, come on and read this, then vote for your favorite authors and stories! You could be the winner if you read & review! ... Why are you still reading this! Click the title!
1. Introduction and Categories

**A/N: New 'story' that I'm writing with AudreyMetalMouth. It may be confusing, but just read to the end and I will explain more there.**

* * *

A giant, velvet curtain opens and out walks a teenage redhead in a purple dress. She smiles and waves as the crowd roars loudly until she reaches the podium. The roaring quiets and she continues to smile. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Authors, reviewers, and readers - my name is Daphne Blake and it is my extreme pleasure to host the first ever Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards. We have a wide range of awards to present tonight, but first I need to let the other members have their glory!"

Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers, and Scooby Doo walk through the curtain themselves and the audience once again goes wild. They smile also as adrenaline runs through their veins. Fred raises his chin high; Velma pushes her glasses up the brim of her nose; Shaggy tugs at his green tie nervously; and Scooby's tail wags quickly.

Daphne stands at the microphone and says, "Any words, gang? Freddie?"

With no trace of hesitance, Fred practically pushes Daphne out of the way for his turn in the spotlight. "Alright everyone, here's the plan. We're going to give you the chance to nominate stories so that way you ca-"

He's cut off by a tap on the shoulder. "Freddie, I'm pretty sure that's my job... You know, the host's?" Daphne raises an eyebrow at his sad expression. Fred mutters something before reluctantly stepping aside, letting Daphne take his place.

"Sorry about that everyone. You know Fred... Always wants to lead everything!" She winks at him and the crowd laughs, but quickly dies down. "As Fred was saying, yes - you readers, authors, reviewers - _everyone_ gets a chance to nominate a story for a specific category! Care to explain more, Velma?"

Velma smiles and takes her turn. "Certainly! In just a few minutes, we will give you the categories, but first we must go over the rules." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "First, there are **five **categories with **sub-categories** within them. You may vote for every category if you like, but only one story may be nominated for each sub-division."

Fred slides past Velma and continues, "You may only vote once! So make sure you nominate everything you want to nominate in _**one**_ review! This will help our vote counters."

"Like, speaking of vote counters, who are they?" Shaggy asks, continuing to sweat. "Man, these lights sure make it hot up here!"

"Excellent question, Shaggy!" Velma answers. "Our vote counters and 'trophy' presenters are none other than two of our forum's very own writers - XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth!"

The crowd claps as two more teens walk onto the stage with small gold trophies in their hands. They hand the trophies to the gang and Scooby smiles. "Rhe he he he! Rhey rook rike me!"

"Like, they do, Scoob!" Shaggy agrees, holding up the miniature statue of Scooby Doo.

"Anyways! Nominating ends November 5, 2010, so make sure your votes are in by then!" Daphne reminds. "If your story is nominated, XxLadyStrengthxX will PM you, so make sure your PM is enabled!"

"One more thing!" Fred cuts in. "All stories nominated **must** be completed, whether they're a oneshot or a multi-chaptered story. XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth will read them and make sure they are eligible, and if they are no nominees for a sub-category, then it will either be dismissed or our vote counters will just pick a winner."

"Well said, Freddie," Velma praises. "After all nominations are taken, then we'll be back to announce the official nominees, then you all will vote on the winners!"

"Again, you can vote for as many categories and their sub-categories as you want, **but only **_**one**_** story per sub-category and **_**one**_** review per reviewer. **This makes it so much easier!" Daphne reminds. "If you have two stories for one sub-division, our vote counters will just pick the first one listed. Oh, you CANNOT vote for yourself at any cost! This will result in all your nominations being disregarded!"

"Now, on with the categories!" Fred exclaims. "I'll start with the category Adventure, Fantasy, or Sci-Fi! It's sub-categories in which you nominate for are **Best Villain, Best Battle, Best Cliffhanger, Best Unexpected Scene, **and** Best Adventure/Fantasy/Suspense**."

"Those sound cool!" Daphne says while smiling. "Next is romance! Here are your sub-categories: **Best Romance, Best Fraphne Pairing, Best Shelma Pairing, Best Other Pairing, Best Slash Pairing, and Best Kiss**."

"I'm announcing the category of Drama and Tragedy," Velma informs. "Sub-categories are **Best 'Gangly' Friendship, Best Character Development, Best Traumatic Experience, Best Emotional Breakdown, Best Tear Jerker, Best Death, Best Drama, and Best Tragedy**."

"Like, there are a lot in that category. I'll do, um, Comedy!" Shaggy says. "The uh, sub-categories are **Best Comedy, Funniest Moment, and Most Embarrassing Moment**."

Scooby leapt to the microphone. "Ri'll do rover all! Rhere's **Best Oneshot, Best OC, Best Series, Best Holiday Story, Best Story (not rated M), Best Rated M Story, Best Author, and Most Influential Author**."

"And since we are Mystery Inc., we must have this special category - **Best Overall Mystery**," Velma adds.

"Now, we understand that's a lot of nominating, but we really would like you to nominate as many as you can! We want to have a really good first awards show!" Daphne says. "Thanks so much everyone and remember, nominating ends November 5th! We'll see you all again when we announce the official nominees!"

The teens begin heading for backstage as the crowd applauds and whistles. Soon, the curtain falls.

* * *

**A/N: SO MUCH INFO, I KNOW AND I'M SOOO SORRY! It truly is a lot to take in. If you have **_any questions at all_**, PM ME! Don't hesitate! Audrey and I want this to be successful and make it a tradition every year, but that can only work if y'all participate! And yes, you can vote for Audrey and me - we'd really love that... I know I truly would be so grateful ;)**

**Please nominate and ask any questions if needed!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth**


	2. One Slight Change: Please Read!

**A/N: Few changes are made - read below to get 'em!**

* * *

The curtain opens slightly for Daphne to walk back out, another smile plastered on her face. "Good evening to you all again. I'm sorry, but there have seemed to be some changes that need to be discussed. XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth have decided to change the way nominations are going..."

The crowd begins to murmur amongst themselves, confused at this news.

"Don't worry; it's not a huge change - just a way to get _more_ nominations. I know before we said that you could only vote once, but that is now different. You all are allowed to vote again, but **you cannot change your previous votes**, only add new votes to different sub-categories. XxLadyStrengthxX will know if you vote for a category again, and will not take your new vote. Please do be honest with your nominations!" Daphne explains.

As she is speaking, Daphne does not see another figure stand close behind her. Without warning, Fred steps in front of the redhead and says, "You can either vote on this chapter or the previous, depending on whether you've voted already!"

"Fred!" Daphne shouts, crossing her arms. "What does it take for you to understand that YOU ARE NOT THE HOST?"

"What happened to sharing the glory like we always do in our cases?" Fred asks, raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't a case, Freddie, this is an awards show!" Daphne exclaims quickly. "Go backstage, Fred, now!"

"You can't tell me what to do! Who died and made you queen b-" He's cut off when Daphne pulls his tie and captures his lips with hers. The crowd 'whoops' and whistles as they break, leaving the teens to breathe heavily.

Daphne, still having a good grip on Fred's tie, whispers, "Fred, you should go backstage."

He nods quickly and practically runs behind the curtains. Daphne smiles and looks back to the crowd. "Okay, so yes, you may vote again, just for different sub-categories. We have three sub-categories that have no nominees at all while some have up to four. Our vote counters really want at least two per sub-category so there will be competition."

She takes a deep breath and continues to blush at the smiles across the audience.

"That's all I have to say except-" she pulls out a piece of paper and reads, "-Your 2010 Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards are sponsored by Scooby Snacks. The tastiest and most delicious dog treats that your canine friend could ever have! And now, there is a new flavor..." She stops and makes face in disgust. "...jalapeño bubblegum? Ew, gross!"

The crowd laughs as she puts the paper away. "Okay, that should be it for now. Stay tuned for official nominees or any changes. Thank you all again and don't forget to vote, vote, vote!"

Daphne slowly makes her way back to the curtain and disappears from sight.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry - I couldn't resist... There HAD to be some Fraphne :P So, yes, changes made and again, don't hesitate to ask questions through a PM. I'll answer anything you have - unless it's about who the nominees are, then I'll just keep that to myself ;)**

**Please continue to nominate!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	3. Time to Vote: Romance!

**A/N: First voting chapter! The gang will explain it all below! (:**

* * *

The lights dim and thousands of glowing objects find their way to the air, illuminating the giant room. Strobe lights flash and fog fills the air as a deep voice announces, "Let's get ready to VOOOOOOOOOTE!"

The crowd cheers and continues to wave their glowsticks and light up swords (as well as a few cell phones) around crazily. A spotlight dances around the stage, finally landing on the middle of the curtain, where a redheaded teenager stands in a purple camouflage outfit.

"Who's ready to vote?" she screams and the audience roars again. "That's right! It's finally here; the moment you've all been waiting for-"

A loud explosion comes from the right hand of the stage and the rest of Mystery Inc. runs out in similar outfits. They guys get 'the wave' going as Scooby and Velma start a chant of 'VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!'

Daphne laughs and gets the crowd to simmer down a bit. "Alright, as you can see, this is no ordinary awards show - this is the _Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards Show _and we like to be **crazy**!" The audience screams loudly and waves their glowsticks around.

"I know that we said that nominations would end on November 5th, but for the sake of time, we are going to begin today. We are going to start with the category of Romance first!" She takes a quick glance at Fred, who smiles back. "Let me explain the rules of **voting** first, though."

The rest of the gang moves closer beside her as she takes a minute to catch her breath. "Okay, now, there will be different chapters showing different categories of nominees. These are your official nominees that you _vote for __**to win**_! So, after all the nominee chapters are up and our lovely vote-counters have the winners, then there will be winner chapters."

Velma looks to Daphne, wanting to say something. Daphne smiles and nods her head, so Velma says, "Since we are only doing one category at a time, please vote for **as many as you can. **There are only, maybe, twenty (if that) stories in each category and this is to win."

Daphne agrees, "Yes, and you can vote more than once, but you cannot change your previous votes or vote again in that same sub-category. It's kind of like the way nominating worked. So, without further ado, I give you the Romance nominees..."

**Best Kiss**

**A Change in Routine **by Relicheart

**Kiss the Girl **by XxLadyStrengthxX

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

"Ohhh! Interesting so far!" Daphne says. "Let's see what else there is."

**Best Fraphne Paring**

**Revenge on Fred Jones **by thebieberbabe

**Kiss the Girl **by XxLadyStrengthxX

**Love or Family **by thebieberbabe

**The Life and Love a Victorian Blake **by Hayles45

"Those sound like some good stories," Fred offers.

"Uh, yeah! That's why they were nominated, Freddie," Daphne jokes as she nudges him in the side. "Next!"

**Best Shelma Pairings**

**Sandalwood and Maple Syrup **by M. Night Wolfalona

**The Kiss That Never Happened **by LoveofVelma

**He Loves Me **by XxLadyStrengthxX

**Family Matters **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

Daphne squeals. "Zoinkies! Those are such cute stories!"

The gang looks at her and Shaggy asks, "Zoinkies?"

Daphne calms down and explains, "Yeah, you know, Jinkies and Zoinks put together... I must admit, that genius isn't my idea. I actually heard AudreyMetalMouth saying it to XxLadyStrengthxX backstage and I loved it!"

The rest of the gang nods and shrugs their shoulders in approval. "What's next, Daph?" Fred asks.

"Well..."

**Best Other Pairing**

**Just a Mallrat Mindset **by Karianasan

**Journey of Self-Discovery **by littlesoprano

"You might have to go check those out and find out the pairing. It most likely will be one of us and an OC, but you never know. Please do check them out so you can vote and there be a winner!" Daphne suggests. "Next sub-category is..."

**Best Slash Pairing (rated M)**

**So Close So Far **by KittyMayhem

**While the Girls are Away **by dracosdork

"Again, you'll probably have to check those out. They're both really great, though!" Daphne says. "And our final group is..."

**Best Romance**

**Family Matters **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

Velma laughs. "Both by the same author, but that's alright. This will let her know which one you think she wrote better!"

"There are your official nominees! Don't forget to vote for as many as you can, but follow the guidelines! We'll see you all when we introduce our nominees for Comedy!" Daphne exclaims then the room goes black, and all that is seen is the sea of glowsticks.

* * *

**A/N: Vote, Vote, Vote!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	4. Time to Vote: Comedy!

**Howdy, folks! It is I *dramatic flourish* AudreyMetalMouth! *bows to inaudible applause* Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to vote after you're done! If you don't I will come find you… *evil eye* *bursts out laughing and ruins effect* Okay, enough of me; just read!**

* * *

As strobe lights flash yellow and red and blue alternately, the velvet curtain lifts and the crowd goes wild, screaming and waving light-up mini fans and other glowing objects, some of which are a surprise to find glowing (among these being a heavily doctored baby doll, a rubber chicken, and someone's electric socks). A tall, skinny teen bows to the applause and grins widely as the studio audience goes even more nuts. He motions for quiet and then gestures to someone offstage. Three more teens and a Great Dane, all dressed in outlandishly mawkish costumes, run onstage. Daphne shouts, "Alright, everybody! Let's give it up for _comedy_!"

Two more teenaged girls rush onstage, panting, as the crowd erupts into cheers again. The shorter one huffs, "You couldn't have waited for us? Not even five seconds?"

The crowd pauses its cheers, confused for a moment, and then resumes.

Shaggy scratches his neck awkwardly. "Well, like, sorry, but the camera guy said we were on and you two weren't here and he said start anyway and then the curtain went up and…"

The taller teen girl waves a hand dismissively. "Whatever, dude. Are you planning on starting this thing? AudreyMetalMouth and I haven't sat backstage counting votes over and over and over and over and over for nothing, have we?"

"And over and over and over," AudreyMetalMouth adds for good measure. XxLadyStrengthxX nods for emphasis and they both cross their arms.

"Of course not!" Daphne exclaims cheerfully. "And now we'll get started!"

Shaggy brightens. "Right! Like, here are your nomin…nome…numby…people to vote for!"

"Nominees," Velma informs him.

XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth look at each other and shriek happily, "Zoinkies!" before collapsing to the floor with laughter.

Velma scowls at them and mumbles, "If the two of you find itching powder in the voting room later it's not my fault."

They immediately stop and straighten up.

Shaggy is looking very awkward and chances, "Um…can I, like, start now?"

"Sure!" Fred says. "Here are your – " Daphne clamps a hand over his mouth to let Shaggy finish. Scooby snickers and makes kissy noises in their direction which are promptly responded to with a high heel on a tail.

"Row!" Scooby cries and begins sucking on his injured tail.

Shaggy tries to start again, this time succeeding. "Like, here are your nominees!"

**Funniest Moment**

**Nobody's Perfect: ****Chapter 4 **by thebieberbabe

**The Gang Goes to Disney World: ****Talking Croissant Scenes **by ElisabethCarter and XxLadyStrengthxX

**The Skeleton in the Cave **by Jazzola

**Stolen Thunder **by Shaggy973

"Oh, like, that's funny; I don't remember writing anything," Shaggy says in confusion.

"You didn't," XxLadyStrengthxX explains. "That's the author, not you. You just have a very wide fan base."

"Oh! Like, cool!"

AudreyMetalMouth blinks. "I thought you were going to say something more along the lines of 'groovy' or 'far out, man' or 'hot dog' or something…whatever lights your Bunsen burner, I guess."

XxLadyStrengthxX gets a strange look on her face. "Bunsen burners and hot dogs…umm…you had to bring that up…"

The shorter girl claps a hand over her mouth. "Uh, uh, not that we lit a hot dog on fire with the producer's Bunsen burner backstage or anything, of course not!"

Shaggy gives them both an odd look and continues with the nominees. "Anyway…"

**Most Embarrassing Moment**

**The Case of the Phlatulent Phantom **by The-Loki (rated M)

**Their First Thanksgiving **by LoveofVelma (rated T)

The whole room is overcome with awkward silence. AudreyMetalMouth sings under her breath, "Awkward turtle, awkward turtle…" and makes said turtle with her hands.

XxLadyStrengthxX smacks AudreyMetalMouth's hands to get her to stop. "Are we on an awards show or am I babysitting you?"

With an indignant expression AudreyMetalMouth sniffs, "I'm old enough to stay home alone, thank you!"

"Ractually," Scooby interrupts, "Ri'm rabyritting roth rof rou, raccording ro rhe rontract ri rade rith rour rarents."

"Dang it," they both mumble.

**Best Comedy**

**Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake **by tigriss

**20 Reasons We Believe that Scooby and the Gang are Stoners **by McAwsome

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **by LM Simpson

"And, like, that's it!" Shaggy says triumphantly. "And no one's, like, dead or anything!"

AudreyMetalMouth and XxLadyStrengthxX trade looks. "Um, don't look back in the closet, because there may have been a small...kind of big…accident with the, er, chain-saw that the executive producer brought back to show us…"

"Who is it?" Daphne and Fred cry.

"YOUR MOTHER!" they laugh maniacally. XxLadyStrengthxX gasps out, "Just kidding! Seriously though, the closet is kinda messy, so unless you've got time don't look in there. Really."

The gang groans as the audience applauds and laughs at the antics of the vote-counters who should have been stand-up comedians (because if they sat down they might have set off a bomb. That's how un-funny they are…).

"Like, babysitter, wouldja mind taking your charges backstage to count more votes?" Shaggy suggests.

Scooby sighs. "Rokay. Rut rif romething roes ROOM rit's rot ry rault, rot it?"

"If something goes…hey! That's a good idea! Where's my nitroglycerin…" AudreyMetalMouth begins rummaging in her pockets as the rest of the group backs away hurriedly. She laughs. "Just kidding! I lost it last night."

As Scooby leads the vote-counters away, XxLadyStrengthxX gets a strange expression on her face and runs back to the gang, grabbing Fred by the yellow-and-pink polka dotted ascot and demanding, "Say the first thing that pops into your head."

"I should build a trap to keep you from coming back onstage," he says automatically. Daphne smacks her forehead and mumbles something about tact.

"Trap…jeepers…jeepers…trap…jap…treepers…yes!" the teenager cries victoriously. "That's it! Treepers!" She skips offstage after Scooby and AudreyMetalMouth, singing, "Treepers and Fraphne, treepers and Fraphne!"

Before a fight can break out and our beloved vote-counters can get severely injured, Shaggy hurriedly wraps things up. "Don't forget to vote, and to all the nominees…"

The gang choruses together, "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

The curtain closes and the stage goes dark. The Scooby theme song begins playing as the director motions to cut to commercial.

* * *

**Well? Well? Aren't we hilarious? Treepers and Zoinkies…mwahahahahaha! Oh, and I don't own the line "May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!" That's from The Hunger Games. Well, you heard the man! Vote! Vote! Vote! VOTE!**

_**WAIT!**_

**XxLadyStrengthxX is here!**

**And I wanna add something! You can still vote for romance even though this chapter is out! We want all the votes we can get! Oh, and just a reminder… Don't look in the closet, seriously.**


	5. Time to Vote: Adventure, Fantasy, SciFi!

**A/N: Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi!**

* * *

It's dark, except for the objects in the audience's possession, and the crowd anxiously awaits for the next category to be announced. Half of them jump when a loud voice booms over the speaker. "Yo Shag, give me a beat!" Fred bellows.

Shaggy begins beat-boxing as he and Fred appear on the stage in 'gangster' clothes - large jackets, wife beaters, pants low on hips, and their hats turned sideways. Fred bobs his head to Shaggy's beat before rapping,

"Yo, it's time for y'all to listen to what I say,  
'Cause we gotta more nominees comin' your way!

We've had Romance and Comedy but nothin' more  
So y'all better be excited for what we have in store!

One main category with five subs underneath,  
But that don't matter, they're just bringin' the heat!

Within those five there can be one winner.  
Ya better start votin' or we be callin' you a sinner."

A quick pause.

"Not really; just kidding; I didn't mean it that way.  
Ya sometimes can't believe everything people say!

But really, here's the truth; I won't tell ya a lie,  
It's time for the nominees of Adventure, Fantasy, and Sci-Fi!"

The crowd screams loudly as both the guys jump up and down to get the room pumped up. However, they are interrupted by two teens coming out in similar outfits.

"Rap battle! AudreyMetalMouth, I need a beat!" XxLadyStrengthxX demands. AudreyMetalMouth puts her mouth on the mike and starts creating a sound somewhat like Shaggy had done.

XxLadyStrengthxX walks up to Fred and gets in his face, making in flinch, then begins,

"Hey Fred, I really liked that little rap ya just did,  
But don't take this personal, was it written by a kid?

I mean come on, that was totally rehearsed and we all know it.  
No need to get down on yourself though; you didn't blow it!

The words I'm saying right now to your face  
Are all comin' from my mind at a really fast pace.

Yup, that's right, you totally guessed it.  
This is all freestyle and I'm totally beastin' it!

AudreyMetalMouth and I have been sittin' back there,  
Counting all those votes that make us rip out our hair!

We heard y'all spittin' out some words that rhyme  
And we wanted a chance so now it's our time!

Don't be afraid of two young, little girls.  
Even though it's really us who rule the world!"

"OOOOH! WORD TO YOUR MOTHER!" AudreyMetalMouth shouts and throws her microphone down hard against the ground. A high-pitched noise ruptures through the air and everyone holds their ears. AudreyMetalMouth smiles guiltily and says, "Oops... Sorry!"

Before anyone could say anything, Daphne and Velma run from backstage. "What are you two doing out here! You're supposed to be counting votes!" Daphne exclaims.

"We already finished," XxLadyStrengthxX answers while shrugging. "We wanted to have some fun!"

Velma looks around and notices something (or someone) is missing. "Hey, wasn't Scooby supposed to be watching over you?"

XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth exchange worried glares, but AudreyMetalMouth says, "Um, yeah, about that..."

All eyes of Mystery Inc. and the audience are on the two teen vote counters. "What do you mean?" Fred asks.

"Chill, guys! Seriously, it's no big deal," XxLadyStrengthxX improvises.

"LIKE, NO BIG DEAL?" Shaggy yells. "This is, like, my best buddy we're talking about, man! What did you do to him?"

Another look is shared between the vote-counters. The entire gang groans before Shaggy runs off the stage shouting, "Scooby Doo, where are you?"

"This just threw everything off!" Daphne complains. "It was all going as planned until you _two_ showed up!" She points at XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth angrily.

"Whoa, Wonder Woman; calm down there!" AudreyMetalMouth says, indicating Daphne's costume she was wearing for the category of Adventure.

"Oh yeah, Daph... Love the outfit," Fred compliments and winks, making the redhead blush slightly.

"Thanks," she mutters and looks away.

"Who are you suppose to be, Velma?" XxLadyStrengthxX asks. "You don't look like a superhero..."

"I'm Albert Einstein," the small, brunette answers. "He may not truly be a hero, but he's my hero!"

"Alright Fred, let's see yours," Daphne offers and Fred furrows his brow.

"Um, I don't have it on..." he says and then receives a look from Daphne."I guess I'll go put it on..."

Daphne smiles sweetly. "Thank you!"

"Hey guys! We have costumes too!" AudreyMetalMouth informs as she and XxLadyStrengthxX rip off their gangster attire awesomely.

"Tah-Dah!" XxLadyStrengthxX exclaims.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Velma asks with a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm Squirrel Girl! I can summon squirrels to complete tasks!" AudreyMetalMouth answers as she turns around to show off her squirrel costume. "Look at the fluffy tail!"

"And I'm Cypher! I can translate _any_ type of language!" XxLadyStrengthxX shares excitedly.

"Those have to be the _lamest_ superheroes I've ever heard of," Daphne admits calmly. "Seriously, those are stupid."

Fred, all of a sudden, runs out on stage. "Okay, ready!"

"Super Man? Really, now that's _original_," XxLadyStrengthxX says while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, you two, backstage now!" Velma orders, but neither girl moves.

"Can we just stay on stage if we keep our mouths shut?" AudreyMetalMouth asks hopefully.

Velma, Fred, and Daphne look at each other then back at the younger teens. "No," they all answer in unison.

XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth start to complain when Velma begins pushing them backstage. "Start while you can, Fred!"

"Okay, here are your nominees for Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi!"

**Best Villain**

**Morte **(Elisabeth Carter's series)

**Alister **(When Ghouls Grow Up by MasterofHearts1313)

**Red Herring** (Revenge of Fred Jones by thebieberbabe)

"Ugh, Red Herring... I can't stand that guy..." Daphne snorts in disgust.

"Me too, and I always thought he was behind every single case, but he never was," Fred says sadly.

"Well, he is up for Best Villain; that has to mean something," Daphne encourages.

**Best Battle**

**Shaggy vs. the Creeper** (The Return of the Creeper! by Evelyn Knight)

**Scooby Doo, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dum, Ruby Doo & Scooby Dee vs. The Dob-Pin Dog Gang** (101 Ways to Kill Scrappy by LM Simpson)

"I love a good fight scene!" Fred exclaims.

"And these are some pretty good fights too," Daphne agrees.

**Best Cliffhanger**

**Unwanted and Special **by XvampiresxXxaddictionX

**Mystery, Inc: Unleashed** by Myst-X

**Thirteen Seconds to Live** by AudreyMetalMouth

**Please Velma **by apikale-wahine

"Oh cliffhangers always get me so hyped up!" Daphne squeals.

"Me too, and sometimes you never figure out what happens next... They just sorta leave you hangin'."

"Hence, cliff_hanger_, Freddie, " Daphne teases and he huffs in frustration.

**Best Unexpected Scene**

**The Unexpected News** by Daph and Fred Girl

**Thirteen Seconds to Live **by AudreyMetalMouth

"Awh, unexpected scenes... BOO!" Fred yells in Daphne's face and she screams.

"What the heck, Freddie?"

He laughs. "Bet that was _unexpected_, huh?"

"Ha. Ha. Just do the last set of nominees..."

**Best Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi**

**Hell House** by scoobygirl101

**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape** by SpongeAddict

"Alright, there are your five subcategories with their nominees!" Fred announces.

"Oh, quick reminder!" Daphne adds. "Nominations are _over! _You can only vote now! XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth only take votes. They already have all the official nominees and no more stories will be added. If you do nominate, those stories will be disregarded." She finishes and looks to Fred.

"Well, that wraps this round of nominees up! Begin voting on Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi and don't forget that you can still vote on Romance and Comedy! See you next time!"

The couple begins walking back towards the curtain when Fred casually says to Daphne, "I wonder what _really_ happened to Scooby..."

All she does is shrug before the lights dim.

* * *

**A/N: Y'all like those raps? Totally came up with those on my own :P Cypher and Squirrel Girl were real comic superheroes... They were both on the top 10 lamest superheroes XD**

**Continue to vote - especially this chapter and on Comedy!**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	6. Time to Vote: Drama and Tragedy!

**A/N: I return, for the installment of Drama and Tragedy! And oh, what a night we have in store for you…shall we get started? And, remember to vote…it's much appreciated…**

* * *

The lights are dim as an orchestra starts playing. A confused murmur ripples through the audience, who lower their light-up possessions respectfully, not really knowing why. Then a single spotlight shines on one balcony seat. From the seat, someone in a large, red velvet Elizabethan era dress and tall blonde wig with pearls cries dramatically, "Romeo, Romeo!" Red-painted lips purse in a theatre-worthy sigh.

Another spotlight shines onto the stage, where two figures in ninja masks and Elizabethan breeches and vests stand, raising their arms. "Enter dramatic music!" squeaks the shorter one in a definitely feminine voice.

A redhead stomps out onto the stage. "Hold it here!" She rips the masks from the two onstage and the audience begins laughing as the two notorious vote-counters sheepishly grin at her. "Why is _Scooby_ the one in the dress?"

"We bribed him with Scooby Snacks and breeches are more comfortable than that thing," XxLadyStrengthxX says matter-of-factly. "Besides, he's our _babysitter_, right? He's supposed to appease our whims."

"And he was in makeup last time so they could practice," AudreyMetalMouth pipes in. "Making a Great Dane look like Juliet isn't exactly easy, you know. Who are you dressed as?"

Daphne sniffs and straightens her pink dress. "I'm Galinda, from Wicked."

"Wicked, indeed," XxLadyStrengthxX mumbles under her breath. Aloud with an innocent smile she says, "Audrey and I have to go get dressed in our costumes, since you blew the dramatic opening. Thanks, Daphne!"

"You're welcome," Daphne sighs, shaking her head as the girls race offstage and Scooby awkwardly scratches himself.

"Rhis ress ris rull rof ritchy race," he complains. "Rand rhe rig ris rot."

"Go change," Daphne suggests. "We aren't supposed to be onstage yet anyway. The producers and director have a clip of a couple backstage-ities to show while we get ready and afterward. Sorry, everybody!" she calls to the audience.

The fans sigh dejectedly but perk up when the lights go out and the large screen flares to life. On it can be seen the gang, busily going through superhero costumes. Fred lifts a Spiderman costume and then exclaims, "Hey!"

The rest of the gang looks up expectantly.

In answer, Fred says excitedly, "I get to host the show finally!"

The audience laughs at the others' expressions and quiet down in time to hear whoever is holding the camera – presumably one of our beloved vote-counters – say deeply, "Psst, over here…pick me, pick me! I'm the costume you want!"

Shaggy yelps and leaps into Scooby's arms. "L-l-like, that, like, costume rack just, like, like, just, like, talked!"

This elicits more laughter from the audience.

The screen changes to show XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth in the infamous vote-counting room, staring at a screen almost hypnotically. Words are scrolling up it slowly, and the audience is starting to yawn when XxLadyStrengthxX exclaims, "Hey! That's not right!"

"Huh?" XxLadyStrengthxX shakes awake AudreyMetalMouth, who yawns and looks at the screen. "A petition to keep us offstage? Wha…? Can they _do_ that?"

"Not if we stop them," XxLadyStrengthxX says grimly, rubbing her hands together.

The camera-holder whispers, "This might be a good time to leave…Freddie, I've got the evidence that they're plotting a world-takeover. Sort of."

"Roger that."

"Huh? Like, I didn't say anything, Fred."

"That means 'I understand' in walkie-speak."

"Oh. Do they have Scooby?"

XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth suddenly turn around. "Hi, Daphne. What's up with the big camera?"

"Oh, shoot!" mumbles Daphne, setting the camera down so all that is seen is feet. "This is going to get ugly…"

The screen quickly switches to static and the director rushes onstage. "Uh, uh, so! How is everyone's night going?"

The lights go out with an ominous violin wail. Relieved, the director sneaks offstage as smoke covers its floor. A white-robed figure with an olive-branch garland appears onstage. The person is not recognizable in the dim lighting, made even more so by a spotlight from behind. "Jinkies. You'd think the backstage drama would have toned down by now."

The crowd erupts into cheers. They're finally going to get their nominees!

"We're going to go ahead and start in, just in case…" Daphne looks around furtively. "…you-know-who come back."

"Right, Galinda. Here are your nominees for Drama/Tragedy!"

* * *

**Best Gang-ly Friendship:**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance** by ccootttt

**Quaint Rainy Day Moments** by Karianasan

* * *

**Best Character Development:**

**One for the Money **by SpongeAddict

**Our Own Mystery Movie **by littlebixuit

* * *

**Best Traumatic Experience:**

**Gone **by littlebixuit

**Family Matters **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

* * *

**Best Emotional Breakdown:**

**Meds **by tigriss

**Into the Void **by Swamp Fairy

* * *

**Best Tear-jerker:**

**Gone Forever **by thebieberbabe

**I Am Legion** by RussM

**Please, Velma **by apikale-wahine

**Upon the Cliffs** by Jazzola

**Goodbyes** by Cutecollie

**Cancer** by 10wolves

* * *

**Best Death:**

Fred** in Crash and Burn **by thebieberbabe

Fred** in Into the Void** by Swamp Fairy

* * *

**Best Drama:**

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart **by Polska

**Winning and Losing **by Jazzola

* * *

**Best Tragedy:**

**What's Left of Me **by Tribble Master (rated M)

**The Haunting of Norville Rogers** by LoveofVelma (rated T)

**Crash and Burn **by thebieberbabe (rated T)

* * *

Just as the nominees are finished being announced, two figures from the crowd leap onstage. One is a giant warthog; the other is an equally giant meerkat. "When he was a young warthog," sings the meerkat.

"When I was a young wartHOOOOOOOOG!"

"Very nice."

"Thank you."

'Juliet' says, "Ruh-roh! Rinterruption! Recurity! Recurity!"

"Hey! It's just us!" Timon the meerkat says, struggling to get the mask off. "You know, XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth?"

"Yeah! It's just us! What do you think of our costumes?" Pumbaa the warthog asks. Timon fails in getting off the mask and gives up, instead striking a pose.

"I think we need security – security!" Fred calls. He steps on Timon's foot and strikes a pose as well. "Link here, calling for security!"

Scooby looks around suddenly. "Rhere's Raggy?"

"Right here!" The Phantom of the Opera suddenly appears onstage. "Hey, am I late?"

"Yes."

"Rery."

"Oh. Sorry," Shaggy chuckles. "Hey! Scoob! They found you!" He starts to run to hug his friend, and then pauses. "Err…why are you in a dress and wearing makeup?"

"Ri'm Ruliet," Scooby explains. "Romeo, Romeo!"

"Et tu, Scooby?" Velma sighs.

"Ruliet, Rulius Raesar."

"We'll go with that…"

Fred smooths his hair with the perfect curl in the middle of his forehead and flashes a grin at the audience. Several girls faint when he winks as well, and he says, "Don't forget – vote all you can, folks!"

"Ri'm Ruliet!" Scooby says.

"I'm Timon!"

"I'm Pumbaa!"

"I'm Galinda!"

"I'm Julius Caesar!"

"And I'm…" Fred spins on his heels with another swoon-inducing grin at the audience. "…Link."

The curtain falls, and the audience begins chattering to each other.

* * *

**Alrighty then, people! Vote! Oh, and one more thing – if you can guess which of us was Timon and which was Pumbaa, I might have to mention you in the Winners chapter of Drama/Tragedy…**

**AudreyMetalMouth**

**X..x..X**

_**XxLadyStrengthxX here and I just wanted to say that the lovely petition of getting Audrey and me off the stage was first started by **_**Kelly of the midnight dawn**_**. So, you can all thank her for that little addition (:**_


	7. Time to Vote: Overall!

**A/N: Overall nominees(:**

* * *

Loud music begins playing throughout the large room in which the awards show is held. The crowd continues to converse as the five members of Mystery Inc. appear on the stage. They are in their original attire, aside from Velma. Fred has his orange ascot; Daphne in her purple dress and pink stockings; Shaggy in his green shirt and baggy, brown pants; and Scooby with his collar. However, Velma was dressed differently.

Behind the gang, a large cut out of the Mystery Machine follows them and feet are seen from underneath.

"What is that?" Daphne asks in frustration.

"HONK! HONK! HONK!" an obnoxious voice says from behind the cardboard van.

"And how are we suppose to know what that means?" the redhead questions.

XxLadyStrengthxX's head pops out from the side of the Mystery Machine. "Audrey and I have been thinking; we've taken so much of the show away from y'all, so we're going to be quiet from now on," she answers in a hushed tone.

"I'd like to see you try," Velma says in annoyance.

XxLadyStrengthxX narrows her eyes and ducks back to her place with AudreyMetalMouth.

Velma turns to the audience and says, "I know you are all wondering about what I'm wearing..." She looks down at herself. She's dressed in a bright yellow top with a hot pink mini skirt. The skirt is outlined in yellow lace, bringing the entire outfit to match. "You see, I walked into wardrobe and my sweater was gone!"

From behind the cardboard, multicolored van, AudreyMetalMouth looks down at her own attire – or actually Velma's outfit. XxLadyStrengthxX gives her a confused look, so AudreyMetalMouth explains in a whisper, "I think Scooby hid my clothes out of revenge and Velma is my exact size; I needed to change out of my Drama costume fast and this was the only thing I saw!"

XxLadyStrengthxX rolls her eyes and says, "You better hope no one notices!" She then turns her attention back to the gang.

"Well, here we are everyone; down to our last nominating category: Overall!" Daphne exclaims with a clap.

"Scooby, here, will announce our nominees!" Fred introduces.

Scooby pushes himself forward past his masters' legs and says, "Ready? R'here re go!"

* * *

**Best Story (Not Rated M)**

**I Am Legion **by RussM

**The Perils of Daphne and Velma **by RussM

* * *

**Best M-Rated Story**

**One Night of Love **by lovetowritehannah

**You Have to Stop Doing That **by Eris Dea Disaccordo

* * *

**Best Overall Mystery**

**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape **by Sponge Addict

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

* * *

**Best Oneshot**

**A Grave Named Scooby Doo** by Hayles45

**Not Just Any Clubhouse** by schizoferb

**First Kiss** by C. C. Nyde

**A Secret **Life by Relicheart

**It's Your Turn** by XxLadyStrengthxX

* * *

**Best Holiday**

**Their First Thanksgiving **by LoveofVelma

**Valentines Something or Another **by Karianasan

* * *

**Best Series**

**The 'After the Last Mystery' Series** by M. Night Wolfalona

**Scooby Doo Series** by RussM

* * *

**Best OC**

**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious **Tape by SpongeAddict

**Mysteries Anonymous** by AudreyMetalMouth

**Journey of Self-Discovery** by littlesoprano

* * *

**Best Author (Writing Style)**

ElisabethCarter

apikale-wahine

RussM

Thebieberbabe

ccootttt

* * *

**Most Influential Author**

Karianasan

littlesoprano

LoveofVelma

* * *

"Rose r'are rour rominees ror R'overall!" Scooby bellows. "Row go rote!"

The gang laughs as Shaggy pats the Great Dane on his head. "Like, the next group of stories we announce will be the _winners_ of Romance!"

"And if you won, XxLadyStrengthxX or AudreyMetalMouth will message you and ask if you would like to write a speech! It will be added word for word when the winners are posted!"

"If you don't want to write one, that's okay; we'll just give you a big round of applause and congratulations! Isn't that right vote counters?" Velma calls over her back.

"HONK!" two teen voices shout in unison as their thumbs stick upward in the air as a confirmation.

"Well, that's all for now! Make sure you vote; this is the last time you can because winners will be announced very soon," Fred reminds.

"Like, happy holidays to you all!" Shaggy adds, then the five members of Mystery Incorporated leave the stage with the Mystery Machine following them.

However, the last image the audience sees is AudreyMetalMouth in Velma's clothes, trying to get off the stage quickly. This sends the crowd into conversations full of confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Not too long; I wanted to get to the point. Last time to vote, so follow the gang's orders and do it! If you were nominated in any category of Romance, be looking for a PM – you may have won! In the message is where I'll explain more(:**

**Don't forget to keep guessing on who Timon was and who Pumbaa was! ;)**

**And…we need more votes on Drama/Tragedy, so if you didn't already vote on the last chapter, go do it as well as this one!**

**Y'all take care!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	8. The Winners Are: Romance!

**A/N: Yay for Romance winners!**

* * *

The crowd continues to converse amongst themselves until one single spotlight hits the stage. Daphne Blake appears in yet another long, flowing purple dress and her hair is curled as it rests at her shoulders. The audience applauses and she smiles when at the microphone.

"The time is now, ladies and gentlemen, to announce our winners of the category of Romance!" she exclaims. "As you may have noticed, or not, that each member of the gang is hosting a certain category. Obviously, mine is Romance... Sure, you're all probably thinking that I have this category because I'm 'girly' and love this topic..."

She pauses, and then continues. "Don't take me wrong, I _love_ love-" the crowd chuckles. "-but I just wanted to say something about these awards. We want this to be a fun experience for everyone - writers, readers, reviewers - and so far we've had awesome feedback. Since we are about to start announcing winners, I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone.

"Thank you, first, to all of you authors. There wouldn't be a FanFiction without you! And where would those authors be without readers and reviewers who told them how their work was? Anyways, these awards wouldn't be here without all of _you_. So, without any further ado, let's begin the winner portion of our show!"

The crowd bursts into a loud roar, excited for what is about the come. The rest of Mystery Inc. and the vote counters enter the stage. XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth are each holding some trophies that are of a golden Scooby to present to the winners.

"Now," Daphne begins. "We will begin with **Best Romance**. To refresh your memory, here were your nominees."

* * *

**Best Romance**

**Family Matters **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

* * *

"And the winner is..." Daphne opens the envelope carefully, then smiles. She leans into the microphone and says with enthusiasm, "**Mysteries and Miracles** by Kelly of the midnight dawn!"

A tall young woman with shoulder length, wavy, brown hair and glasses much like Velma stands up in the back of the audience and starts making her way on stage to thunderous applause. The woman is dressed in a long, flowing yellow gown. When she finally reaches the stage she shakes hands with the vote counters and with the four human members of Mystery Inc. When she reaches Scooby, she shakes his paw. Afterwards, XxLadyStrengthxX hands her the golden Scooby.

She takes the microphone and clears her throat. "I know I'm supposed to keep this short so I'll try." She takes a deep breath before continuing, "As you can probably guess, I'm Kelly of the midnight dawn. I'd just like to thank everyone who nominated me and everyone who voted for me. I very literally couldn't have won without you." Kelly pauses for a moment before continuing.

"But most important of all, I wouldn't be here without these folks," she indicates Mystery Inc. "I mean, where would Scooby Doo FanFiction be without Scooby Doo and his friends?"

Kelly walks over to Fred. "Fred, you're a big goof ball but you're also a whiz when it comes to traps and the odd logical thought."

"Don't inflate his ego any further," Velma mutters.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Kelly replies before turning to Daphne. "And Daphne, where would we be without your danger prone antics and your fashion sense?"

"You might want to hurry it up," XxLadyStrengthxX suggests.

"I'm working on it," Kelly retorts as she moves on to Velma. "And Velma, what can I say about you? You're smart, witty and cute as a button!" Kelly embraces Velma and lifts the shorter woman right off the ground. "Feel the love!"

"Okay, okay," Velma protests. Kelly eventually sets her down.

"We have other winners to announce you know," AudreyMetalMouth reminds her.

"I know," Kelly assures "Just let me finish giving credit where credit is do." She turns to Shaggy. "Shaggy, you're just wonderful. I mean, you get scared of the funniest things sometimes but even though you're scared, sometimes you're the most courageous of all. You've put your fear aside to rescue your friends countless times and I love you for it," Kelly embraces Shaggy.

"I'm gonna start playing the music," XxLadyStrengthxX threatens.

"Just one more," Kelly promises before moving on to Scooby. "And Scooby, there would be no Scooby Doo FanFiction without you. You've got to be the most, lovable, loyal, adorable Great Dane in the world."

"Raw Rhucks," Scooby grins lopsidedly as Kelly pats his head and reaches into her pocket to give him a handful of Scooby Snacks.

Loud music starts playing. Kelly shouts into the microphone so that she can be heard over the music "And of course thanks to XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth for coming up with these awards! Bye!" She quickly takes a bow and then runs off stage with her award to more applause.

"Congrats, Kelly!" Daphne says happily. "Next is **Best Fraphne**-" she sends a smile with a sideways glance to Fred. "-and here were your nominees!"

* * *

**Best Fraphne Paring**

**Revenge on Fred Jones **by thebieberbabe

**Kiss the Girl **by XxLadyStrengthxX

**Love or Family **by thebieberbabe

**The Life and Love a Victorian Blake **by Hayles45

* * *

"Your winner is..." Daphne opens another envelope, not carefully this time because she wants to know the winner. "**Kiss the Girl **by XxLadyStrengthxX!"

XxLadyStrengthxX's widen with shock as she slowly sets down her set of awards and takes the one AudreyMetalMouth puts in front of her. She slowly walks up to the microphone and says, "Wow... Seriously, I won _Fraphne_?"

"How do we know that you didn't rig the votes so you'd win, hmmm?" Velma questions with a raised eyebrow.

"That's offensive, Velma!" XxLadyStrengthxX fires back. "Audrey and I worked hard and we want all the votes to be fair! We counted multiple times because we know how big of a deal this would be for everyone! Do you think that I would act this way if I rigged the votes? Heck no; I'd be so guilty and probably throw up!"

The crowd winces at her words and Daphne asks, "Why do you act so shocked? Haven't you known because you counted the votes?"

XxLadyStrengthxX nods her head. "Yes, I was very shocked then and I still am... Now onto my speech so I don't have to play the music on myself. Thank you to _everyone_ who read and reviewed my story. I simply came up with the idea one day and sat down and wrote it. I _never_ thought it would win this category or anything for that matter. Thanks to Fred and Daphne," she laughs. "For being the main characters and giving me something to write about. Thank you to the rest of the gang, because like Kelly said, there would be Scooby Doo FanFiction without y'all... And finally, I'd like to thank ElisabethCarter for just being so strong; the second chapter, if you never read it, is for her. She's amazing and I've never met anyone who's coped with a situation like hers and man, she fought through it like some sort of warrior dude! Just again, thank you all in general for the support. God bless!" She smiles and walks back to her spot next to Audrey.

Daphne walks up to the microphone. "Our next category is **Best Shelma Pairing** and your nominees were..."

Before she can say anything, laughter comes from behind them as AudreyMetalMouth and XxLadyStrengthxX share a knowing look. They giggle before busting out with, "ZOINKIES!"

The gang rolls their eyes and Daphne mutters, "Anyways..."

* * *

**Best Shelma Pairing**

**Sandalwood and Maple Syrup **by M. Night Wolfalona

**The Kiss That Never Happened **by LoveofVelma

**He Loves Me **by XxLadyStrengthxX

**Family Matters **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

* * *

Daphne opens the envelope to reveal the winner. "Your winner is... **Family Matters **by Kelly of the midnight dawn!"

Kelly rushes onstage again, receives her award, and takes the microphone. "Wow... I wasn't expecting to win in this category. I sort of used all my best speech material on when I was up here before... But anyways... Family Matters was the first Scooby Doo story that I ever completed and I'm so happy that it got such a warm reception from everyone. Thank you everyone who nominated and who voted." Kelly bows and hurries off stage.

"Why couldn't she have been as quick with the other one?" AudreyMetalMouth asks.

The gang shrugs and moves on. "Next category is **Best Other Pairing **with your nominees as..."

* * *

**Best Other Pairing**

**Just a Mallrat Mindset **by Karianasan

**Journey of Self-Discovery **by littlesoprano

* * *

Daphne unseals the envelope. "The winner is... **Journey of Self-Discovery **by littlesoprano!"

The crowd looks around for littlesoprano, but she is nowhere to be found. XxLadyStrengthxX walks up to the mike. "Uhm, yeah, she never responded to my message, so we'll just give her large congratulations!"

The audience roars once more in agreement with XxLadyStrengthxX's words.

Daphne smiles. "It was a good story, huh, Velma?" She winks.

Velma blushes and looks away. "Let's move on..."

Daphne nudges her playfully before returning to the podium. "Next is **Best Slash Pairing**. Your nominees were..."

* * *

**Best Slash Pairing (rated M)**

**So Close So Far **by KittyMayhem

**While the Girls are Away **by dracosdork

* * *

"Your winner is..." Daphne announces. "**So Close So Far **by KittyMayhem!"

KittyMayhem practically runs on stage and shakes hands with everyone before being given her trophy. By the time she reaches the microphone, she's nearly out of breath.

"Woohoo! Thank you, thank you one and all who voted for me." She stares at the award. "Wow...I am somewhat speechless about this...and highly embarrassed when I think about the story that won!" She then blushes profusely.

"Although I think Shaggy and Fred are the ones turning red over there..." She snickers and looks over the guys, who are both looking away in embarrassment.

"Uh... This is the part where we self promote but, the work speaks for itself. Much thanks to the Scooby gang, and a very special thank you to Fred and Shaggy. I couldn't have done it without you. And Scooby too!" She pets Scooby.

"Seriously, thanks to everyone who reviewed, commented, and voted. It does mean a lot to those writers who don't get much recognition in life. I hope to keep entertaining you. Congrats to all!" KittyMayhem smiles and proceeds to shake hands once more with the gang before exiting the stage.

"Well, we're down to our last category: **Best Kiss**," Daphne informs. "Last time for Romance, here were your nominees..."

* * *

**Best Kiss**

**A Change in Routine **by Relicheart

**Kiss the Girl **by XxLadyStrengthxX

**Mysteries and Miracles **by Kelly of the midnight dawn

* * *

Daphne opens the envelope again. "Your winner is... **Kiss the Girl **by XxLadyStrengthxX!"

XxLadyStrengthxX smiles and once again takes a trophy from AudreyMetalMouth. She walks to the microphone and says, "Man, people must've really liked this story considering it won two categories!" She laughs as she looks at the golden Scooby. "Once again, thank you to all who reviewed, read, nominated, and voted! I wouldn't be anywhere without y'all, honestly... I write for you all, not me. With that said, thank you, thank you, and thank you!" XxLadyStrengthxX yells with a fist pump in the air. She then walks back behind the gang.

Daphne comes center stage and exclaims, "Well, a large congrats to all of our nominees and winners! Be looking for the Comedy winners soon!" As that is said, music begins playing as the gang and vote counters disappear behind the curtain.

As always, the audience finds itself talking about the events that just happened on the stage as it goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Speeches were taken directly from the authors with a few grammar fixings because Microsoft likes to be a snot and tries to change everything! XD**

**Anyways, congrats to all the winners - the votes **_**were**_** counted fairly, y'all! I want that made known! **

**Those that were nominated in Comedy, be looking for a PM from **_**AudreyMetalMouth**_** to get a speech(:**

**Review to congratulate! :D **

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	9. The Winners Are: Comedy!

**A/N: Congrats to all the Comedy winners! You are all hilarious and have superb funny bones! We all went with comfy and casual for this installment, seeing as it's supposed to be funny, so…enjoy ;D**

* * *

The audience quiets amongst themselves as the curtain lifts to reveal a blazing fireplace with seven big, comfy armchairs around it. There is a member of Mystery Inc. in five, and in the other two are our vote-counters. XxLadyStrengthxX is wearing comfy jeans and a sweater with blue and purple swirls as she holds the Golden Scooby trophies. AudreyMetalMouth is also wearing jeans, but her sweater is green and black striped. The latter is curled up in her chair and asleep. The whole gang is dressed warmly as well, with the exception of Velma who has found herself victim of the backstage crew again and now resembles Lizzie from The Black Butler (see picture), and looks none too happy about it.

Shaggy waves cheerfully and takes a sip from his hot chocolate mug. "Hey, like, welcome back! We're here to announce the winners of Comedy, and – err, like, XxLadyStrengthxX or Scooby, could one of you, like, wake up our other vote-counter?"

XxLadyStrengthxX jumps up and crouches down, listening. "Whoa, did you know she talks in her sleep?" She takes a microphone and puts it in front of AudreyMetalMouth.

"…and beat him up…beats him up…with…"

Scooby shoves her off the couch.

She sits up straight, wide-eyed, and yells, "Pantyhose!"

The audience begins laughing as she realizes what she's said and turns dark crimson. She crawls back into her chair and receives strange looks from the rest of the gang. "Erm…do we want to know?" Daphne asks.

"It's a Miranda Lambert song," Audrey offers.

Fred lights up. "Oh! I know it!" He begins singing. "I know a gal, got a lot to lose; she's a pretty nice lady but she's kind of confused, got muscles in her head, ain't never been used, thinks she owns half a this town! Starts drinking heavy, gets a big red nose and she beats her old man with her –"

Daphne claps a hand over his mouth. "Thank you, Freddy! Alright, Shaggy, begin announcing the winners please!"

"Right! First, our numby…nominees! Again."

* * *

**Funniest Moment:**

**Nobody's Perfect, Chapter 4 **by thebieberbabe

**Stolen Thunder **by Shaggy973

**The Skeleton in the Cave **by Jazzola

**Evil Croissant scenes, The Gang Goes to Disney World **by ElisabethCarter and XxLadyStrengthxX

* * *

"And the winner is…" Shaggy tries to open the envelope. It shoots into the air by mistake and he dives to the ground for it. "…heh heh, hold on a second, like, technical difficulties…" He finally pries it open and says, "…Nobody's Perfect, Chapter four by thebieberbabe! Like, come on up to get your trophy!"

Cricket! Cricket!

AudreyMetalMouth 'ahem's. "Emm, I never got a response…someone should check on her, I think. She's been kind of…AWOL…lately…hasn't she?"

XxLadyStrengthxX nods. "Eh, it's fine. I didn't get a response once last category either, 'member? I hope this isn't a jinx…"

"Oh. Well," Shaggy says, "next category?"

* * *

**Most Embarrassing Moment**

**The Case of the Phlatulent Phantom **by The-Loki (rated M)

**Their First Thanksgiving **by LoveofVelma

* * *

"The winner of Most Embarrassing Moment is…" Shaggy opens the envelope with more ease this time. "…Their First Thanksgiving, LoveofVelma! Is LoveofVelma in the house?"

A man in a bright purple t-shirt that says "I Heart Scooby" and flannel pajama pants with dancing snowmen jumps up from the crowd and runs forward. As he bounds up the stairs to the stage, he trips and falls flat on his face, eliciting a laugh from the audience. He takes the microphone held out by AudreyMetalMouth and the Golden Scooby from XxLadyStrengthxX. "Just to have my story nominated from all the wonderful stories out there is great. Thank you all who voted and to the counters."

"Alright!" XxLadyStrengthxX high-fives AudreyMetalMouth at this.

"I think this is a fan-tastic idea," finishes LoveofVelma with a smile. He then walks back to his seat and sits down.

The vote-counters gape. Finally XxLadyStrengthxX works out, "Why can't everyone else's be that short?"

"And thank us too!" AudreyMetalMouth adds.

The gang exchange glances. "Ruh…"

"Like, err…"

"Jeepers…"

"Um…"

"Because you're mostly comic relief," Velma says bluntly.

Scooby leaps forward and bars the vote-counters so they can't seriously injure any of the gang. "Roving ron! Roving ron! Rhaggy, rurry it rup – ROW!" He sucks on his tail. "Rhich rof rou rust rit re?"

The vote-counters whistle innocently and look at the ceiling.

Shaggy nods. "Right. Like, the final category!"

* * *

**Best Comedy**

**20 Reasons We Believe Scooby and the Gang are Stoners **by McAwsome

**Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake** by tigriss

**101 Ways to Kill Scrappy **by LM Simpson

* * *

"And the winner of Best Comedy and hereby voted hilarious is…" Shaggy opens the envelope. "…eggs, marshmallows, ketchup…oh, wait, this is the grocery list. Sorry." He stuffs the list into his pocket and opens another envelope. "…Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake! Will tigriss please come to the stage?"

The said author leaps to her feet and runs to the stage, taking the offered microphone and Golden Scooby. "Oh my Scooby Snacks!"

"Ruh? Rhere?" Scooby looks around, happily wagging his tail. XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth exchange looks and then pull out boxes of Scooby Snacks, leading Scooby offstage.

"Thank you so much for the award! All you FanFiction Gods and Goddesses are awesome for voting for me (even though I was unaware I was even nominated)."

More innocent whistling comes from offstage and then a hiss. "I thought you sent out PMs!"

"I thought you did!"

"I want to thank Mystery Inc. for being my slaves – I mean, contributing to my fan fictions…" The gang looks alarmed and begins backing away as tigriss continues her speech, "…yeah…well, thank you, thank you! I'm surprised anyone even found my funny. It's just creepy to me…and probably life-threatening to Scooby Doo and everyone…Peace out!" She holds up two fingers, grins and jumps off the stage to return to her seat.

"Life-threatening?" Daphne murmurs, paling. "…maybe I should write my will…"

Fred elbows her. "You're still seventeen. You're still a minor. I don't think you can have a will."

"…I can't…?"

The curtain closes and we hear a triumphant yell of, "Yes! I can go change out of these frills!" And then: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRODUCTION CREW WON'T LET ME WEAR MY NORMAL CLOTHES?"

The audience ponders what this could mean as we take a commercial break.

* * *

**Alright! Thank you all for reading, and again, congrats to the winners of Comedy! Votes were counted multiple times by our beloved vote-counters, speeches were taken directly from the authors' PMs to me (AudreyMetalMouth), I do not own "That's the Way That the World Goes Round" which is Miranda Lambert's song, you can still vote on Drama/Tragedy and Overall, and please keep your hands, arms, legs, feet, and head inside the ride at all times, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars. Thank you!**

**AudreyMetalMouth ;D**


	10. The Winners Are: Adv, Fan, SciFi!

**A/N: After a major writer's block, I'm finally going to write this... Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi winners(:**

* * *

The lights slowly fade on and the stage comes into view once more. Props of trees and a tower are set up, with different types of flowers and fake animals surrounding them. A spotlight hits the top of the tower, where Daphne stands in a long, purple princess dress. A tiara sits on her head and she smiles as she looks out to the crowd.

"Welcome, one and all, to the next segment of the awards. I am Princess Daphne, awaiting for my Prince Charming to come and free me from this tower. You see, I was locked away in here many, many years ago by an evil wizard. He left me with a very prized possession in which many kingdoms want. So, they send their most powerful knight to rescue me and get the oh-so valuable document. However, most men don't get very far, for they are stopped by the ferocious dragon that was placed here by the evil wizard to guard this castle. So, here I am, still holding on to the document and waiting for 'the one'..."

She continues to brush her hair and inspect her nails as Fred comes across the stage on the opposite side. He's dressed as a knight, in the suit and all. He walks across the stage, the armor clattering loudly, and then reaches the castle. Fred clears his throat before raising his arms and saying, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

Daphne raises an eyebrow and peers down over the balcony on which she is standing. "Who the heck is Rapunzel?"

"My apologies, milady. I only seek in which I was sent for," Fred answers.

"Lemme guess, you want the document that 'will reveal all', Daphne asks and crosses her arms.

Fred lowers his arms and stutters, "Uh-uh, yeah..."

Daphne rolls her eyes. "Hmm, well, I see. If it is the document you seek, then it's the document you shall have."

"Sweet! Let's have it, then!" Fred urges.

"Well, there's a catch... You have to slay the dragon that guards this here tower," Daphne explains.

"D-dragon, where?" Fred exclaims.

All of a sudden, Scooby Doo comes out with horns and razor sharp teeth that make him look somewhat like a dragon. "Rawrrrr!" the dog growls.

"Ah-hah!" Fred bellows. "This will be easy! Just sit back and watch me slay this beast with no trouble at all!" He pulls out a sword, a plastic one at least, and charges toward Scooby.

Scooby just stands there and watches the knight plunge at him. The plastic sword bends against the dragon's chest and Scooby wails as if in pain. His legs lock out and he falls on his side, tongue hanging out limply.

"Told you," Fred says, looking up toward Daphne, who was smiling from ear-to-ear.

Loud, hysterical laughter fills the room, causing the audience to shriek.

"You may have killed the dragon, but now you must get through my powers!" a deep voice shouts, and then the evil wizard appears on the stage. It's Shaggy and he's wearing a dark green cloak with a pointy green hat. "You will never survive now!"

"Bring it on!" Fred challenges as he points his sword towards Shaggy.

"You asked for it, peasant!" Shaggy pauses to pull out a microphone. "Yo momma's so stupid, that she stared at the orange juice carton for fifteen minutes because it said 'concentrate'!"

The crowd bellows "OOOOH!" at the evil wizard's joke.

Fred smirked. "Oh yeah? Well, yo momma's so stupid, that when she goes to a movie theatre and sees under 18 not admitted, she goes home and gets 17 of her friends!"

The crowd laughs and cheers at the knight's comeback.

"Uh-Uh... Your mom...is uh..." the evil wizard stammers before sighing. "Fine, you win. Go get your princess and the precious document." After dropping the microphone, Shaggy slumps off the stage in disappointment.

Daphne is now down from the tower, running over to Fred with her arms open wide. "Oh, my hero; you're my knight in shining armor!" She then jumps into his arms.

Fred's eyes widen as he hugs her back. "Yeah, that's great, but I need the document."

Daphne pulls back. "Oh, yes; here you go..." she mutters and hands him the paper.

"Yes! Success!" Fred exclaims, clutching the document to his chest. "I finally have it!"

Suddenly, a fairy like person enters the stage. "Hello, dear mortals, I am Velma - the Fairy Godmother of Princess Daphne here. It seems that Sir Fred does not know all the requirements he has to fulfill before he can accept the document that 'will reveal all'."

"What is that," Fred asks, still holding on to the paper.

"You must kiss the princess," the Fairy Godmother states.

"Excuse me?" both Fred and Daphne ask.

"You both heard me perfectly fine. Now kiss her, Prince Charming!" Velma insists.

"Velma, what are you doing? This isn't in the script!" Daphne whispers, covering up her microphone.

"Now, now Princess, don't you want to be freed?" the fairy questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Velma, this isn't real, you know!" Fred reminds her, also keeping his voice down.

"Sir Fred, if you don't do as I say, then you're going to have to give up the document."

"Fred, she's not going to give this up. Just kiss me," Daphne says in a hushed tone.

He blushes and whispers back. "Are...are you sure?"

Daphne nods and Fred slowly turns to her, then takes her face in his hands before kissing her. The crowd begins whooping and whistling as they witness what is happening on the stage.

The two pull apart, revealing their flushed faces. "Now, Sir Fred, you may open the document that 'will reveal all'."

Fred opens the paper slowly and then turns to the crowd to shout, "It's the winners of Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi!"

The audience goes wild once more as Shaggy and Scooby, with the vote-counters, enter the stage to join the others.

"Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed the little 'fantasy' that the gang prepared!" AudreyMetalMouth says. She's dressed as a dwarf to add onto the 'fantasy' theme. XxLadyStrengthxX, however...

"XxLadyStrengthxX, what are you wearing?" Daphne asks.

"Um, well, I thought we still were going with the adventure thing, so I dressed as a superhero again..." XxLadyStrengthxX answers.

"What super hero are you, then?" Velma adds.

"Um, I call myself the 'Multi-Tasker'," the older vote-counter says. "That's why I'm wearing my cheer uniform, holding a basketball, and carrying my backpack."

"Like, what's in the backpack?" Shaggy asks.

AudreyMetalMouth unzips the bag and pulls out its contents. "The trophies! Now, let's get started with the winners!"

Fred smiles and announces. "First category of Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi is **Best Villain**! Here were your nominees:"

* * *

**Best Villain**

**Morte **in ElisabethCarter's series

**Alister** from When Ghouls Grow Up by MasterofHearts1313

**Red Herring **in Revenge of Fred Jones by thebieberbabe

* * *

"And your winner is..." Fred says as he opens the envelope. "...**Red Herring **in Revenge of Fred Jones by thebieberbabe!"

The crowd cheers for thebieberbabe, but she does not show up. "Once again, she did not send us any speeches... So, let's just congratulate her!" XxLadyStrengthxX says, beginning to clap and the crowd follows.

"Next category is **Best Battle**. Your nominees were..."

* * *

**Best Battle**

**Shaggy vs. the Creeper** in The Return of the Creeper! by Evelyn Knight

**Scooby Doo, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dum, Ruby Doo & Scooby Dee vs. The Dob-Pin Dog Gang** in 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy by LM Simpson

* * *

Fred opens the envelope to reveal the winner. "The winner is **Scooby Doo, Yabba Doo, Scooby Dum, Ruby Doo & Scooby Dee vs. The Dob-Pin Dog Gang** in 101 Ways to Kill Scrappy by LM Simpson!"

LM Simpson makes their way to the stage. Once there, they say, "Wow, I'm surprised I won.'101 Ways to Kill Scrappy' is one of my oldest stories. I'm amazed that I made it to 101 chapters. It took a lot of work and a couple of years to finish it! I'm amazed about how popular this fic is to this day. I guess it's because so many more people hated Scrappy than I thought! I guess it also helped that I added some humor to all the chapters.

"I would like to thank Dark Fox Tailz for being a huge fan of 101WTKS and for nominating this and my family for not sending my butt to a therapist after discovering I was writing this for stress relief. Thanks, y'all!"

XxLadyStrengthxX hands LM Simpson her golden Scooby then the winner walks off the stage.

"Moving on!" Fred says. "**Best Cliffhanger** is next and here were your nominees:"

**Best Cliffhanger**

* * *

**Unwanted and Special **by XvampiresxXxaddictionX

**Mystery, Inc: Unleashed** by Myst-X

**Thirteen Seconds to Live** by AudreyMetalMouth

**Please Velma** by apikale-wahine

* * *

"Your winner is **Thirteen Seconds to Live **by AudreyMetalMouth!" Fred announces.

The younger vote-counter's pupils dilate until they're huge enough to see into. "THANK YOU, JESUS!" she yells before fainting.

"Oh crap," XxLadyStrengthxX mumbles as she grabs AudreyMetalMouth's hands and begins to drag her toward backstage. "Don't worry; I'll take care of this. Scooby, hand out the awards until I get back! She'll wake up when I begin kicking her..."

After the vote-counters are gone, Fred turns back to the audience. "**Best Unexpected Scene **is next with your nominees as..."

* * *

**Best Unexpected Scene**

**The Unexpected News** by Daph and Fred Girl or them

**Thirteen Seconds to Live** by AudreyMetalMouth

* * *

"Your winner is...**The Unexpected News** by Daph and Fred Girl or them!"

A girl with sandy, blonde hair and hazel eyes walks onto the stage. She puts her mouth the microphone and says, "Thank you so much! I would like to thank Daphne and Fred for being an awesome couple. But Fred you should be with me! And I would like to thank Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, who partly inspired my story! Thank you!" She smiles really big, before taking her trophy from Scooby Doo. She then hugs Fred and runs off.

"Finally, here is your last category: **Best Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi**. Your nominees were:"

* * *

**Best Adventure/Fantasy/Sci-Fi**

**Hell House** by scoobygirl101

**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape **by SpongeAddict

* * *

"Your winner is...**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape **by SpongeAddict!" Fred says.

SpongeAddict makes her way up to the stage in a red dress that goes to her ankles. She takes her trophy from Scooby and says, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I won something! Well, first of all, I'm really honored to have had so many people vote for me. Seriously, you guys are the best fans ever. I'd like to thank XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth for hosting this wonderful contest, and for the Mystery Inc gang for being my inspiration. Oh and...I guess the people who wrote "The Ring" even though it terrified me out of my wits when I was thirteen and still terrifies me now at the age of nineteen. Again, thank you so much!"

She walks off the stage as the vote-counters re-enter. "Well, she's feeling better," XxLadyStrengthxX assures. "Here Audrey, I believe this is yours." The older vote-counter hands AudreyMetalMouth her trophy.

"Thanks," AudreyMetalMouth mutters as she takes the golden Scooby.

"Well, thank you to all who voted and congrats to all the winners!" Fred says.

"Have a Merry Christmas!" Daphne exclaims.

"Like, eat lots of milk and cookies!" Shaggy mentions.

"And have a Happy New Year!" Velma wishes.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby adds and the gang laughs in enjoyment.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo sorry that I've been neglecting this... Cheer, grades, and basketball have been overwhelming...that's why I put that as my superhero ;)**

**Anyways, hope you liked this. It took me a while to write, so please...**

**REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


	11. The Winners Are: Drama and Tragedy!

**A/N: Welcome to Drama/Tragedy winners! Congrats to all! :D**

* * *

As the curtain lifts slowly, a sad and lonely sounding violin begins to play, tugging at the heartstrings of the audience. One older woman actually begins to cry and blows her nose in a handkerchief. The gang, in black clothing with solemn expressions, is gathered around onstage and circled around a large dark wooden box that could be either one or two caskets. The vote-counters are not onstage.

"Welcome back, all, for Drama and Tragedy," Velma says with a small wave. "As you can see, our vote-counters are not with us right now, so we will begin." In a whisper she adds, "While we still can…"

* * *

**Best 'Gang'-ly Love**

**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance **by ccootttt

**Quaint Rainy Day Moments **by Karianasan

* * *

"And our winner for Best Gang-ly Love is…" The gang peers over the smaller girl's head to read the envelope. She looks up and announces with a smile, "**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**, ccootttt!"

A shriek from the audience is heard as a girl with slightly spiky platinum blonde hair in a short deep purple dress, black netting and black heels runs to the stage. She takes the microphone offered her and says, "Okay, um, I find it kinda hard to believe my first story went so well! Big thanks to everyone who voted and thanks to Mystery Inc, especially Daphne, for letting me abuse them so much in my stories!" She then accepts the Golden Scooby from Velma and goes back to her seat.

"So nice to see some decent color around here," Daphne remarks almost to herself.

Velma steps surreptitiously on Daphne's foot and continues, "How about we continue?"

* * *

**Best Character Development**

**Our Own Mystery Movie **by littlebixuit

**One for the Money **by SpongeAddict

* * *

"And the winner is…" The envelope is opened in the silence. "…**One for the Money**, SpongeAddict!"

SpongeAddict runs onstage looking overjoyed and cries into the microphone, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! Although 'One For The Money' is not yet complete, I'm so glad to know that you guys still voted for it. Thank you again to AudreyMetalMouth and XxLadyStrengthxX for holding the contest, to all the other authors who inspired me to write an origin story of my own (particularly ElisabethCarter) and, of course, to the Scooby Doo gang for badgering me to keep writing about them. I love all of you!" She hands the microphone back to Velma and takes the trophy before hurrying off the stage again.

It is now that the big not-quite-sure-if-it's-two-or-not casket creaks.

Daphne grabs hold of Fred's arm. "Freddy, do something…"

Shaggy and Scooby leap into each other's arms, shaking like leaves. "L-like, what's it doing?"

Velma sighs and marches over to it. "It's making sounds, Shaggy." She shoves the lid off. Someone screams. Everyone looks to Daphne, who in turn looks in surprise at Fred.

He blushes. "Uh, I mean, err, you just opened it…"

XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth climb out of a staircase that was hidden by the casket, both looking indignant and scratching themselves furiously. "What was that supposed to accomplish, I ask?" XxLadyStrengthxX demands.

"Keeping you two offstage for a while," Velma says matter-of-factly. "If you can stay quiet maybe you won't have to leave."

They promptly mime zipping their mouths shut but continue the itching dance. "Mmphgle," AudreyMetalMouth complains, hopping from one foot to the other. "Mmphglebgph!"

Velma motions for her to continue, tapping a foot impatiently. "Well, spit it out already!"

The vote-counter blurts, "I-i-itching powder is r-r-really really ITCHY!" before resuming jumping in circles and scratching herself like her colleague.

"That's why it's called itching powder, genius. Next category!"

* * *

**Best Traumatic Experience**

**Gone** by littlebixuit

**Family Matters** by Kelly of the midnight dawn

**Never Recall Bad Memories **by thebieberbabe

* * *

"The winner of Best Traumatic Experience is!" Velma opens the envelope. "Kelly of the midnight dawn with **Family Matters**!"

Kelly appears on stage and accepts her awards. She grabs the microphone and takes a deep breath. "Are you kidding?" she begins. "I won again? I... I don't know what to say... I..." She begins to tear up. "Thank you all!" Kelly turns to the vote-counters and Mystery Inc. "GROUP HUG!"

XxLadyStrengthxX cries, "No! I'm still itchy! IIITCHYYYY!" As a last resort she threatens, "You'll get the powder on you!" This does not deter Kelly as she simply laughs it off and takes her trophy before going offstage again. The vote-counter returns to scratching herself, grumbling, "Well, I am…"

* * *

**Best Emotional Breakdown**

**Into the Void** by Swamp Fairy

**Meds** by tigriss

* * *

"Our winner is…"

AudreyMetalMouth interrupts suddenly. "Can I read it?"

"Nnnoo…"

"Please?"

Without looking the irritated brunette reaches out and puts a palm on the other girl's forehead. "No." She then shoves the protesting vote-counter backstage. She looks in XxLadyStrengthxX's direction. "You're next, got it? And I still have a whole bottle of itching powder left too."

XxLadyStrengthxX shakes her head violently. "Not saying anything! I'll be good, promise!"

"Good!" Velma says brightly. "Now. Where were we? Ah, yes. Our winner is **Meds**, by tigriss!"

The winning author comes up onstage and claims the microphone. "Thank you for the award! I want to thank my brain for helping me." After accepting her shiny Golden Scooby, tigriss climbs off the stage to return to her seat.

"Now for our next category," Velma says.

"Reah! Reah! Rext rone," Scooby commands. The rest of the gang nods in agreement, half-surprised that they're getting along so well without XxLadyStrengthxX or AudreyMetalMouth interrupting much. Could it be that our vote-counters have finally found their inner level of maturity? …probably not, but you never know…

* * *

**Best Tearjerker**

**Goodbyes **by Cutecollie

**Cancer** by 10wolves

**Upon the Cliffs** by Jazzola

**I Am Legion **by RussM

**Please, Velma** by apikale-wahine

**Gone Forever **by thebieberbabe

* * *

"And the winner is…**I Am Legion** by RussM!"

A middle-aged man with a crew-cut, black jeans, orange shirt and black framed glasses makes his way to the front of the room and mounts the stairs to the stage, accepting the offered microphone. "Firstly I would like to thank our hosts XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth for their efforts in bringing this event to fruition. I would also like to thank the Mystery Inc gang for all the fun they have brought us over the years, especially Velma who I don't think gets the attention in the shows she deserves. Obviously many many thanks to all of those who voted for the story. This may sound a bit odd but I didn't expect the story to get the reaction that it did, I certainly didn't expect it to be a tear jerker. I was thinking that it would be a powerful cliff-hanger and it turned out all along that people were crawling up the walls. Just shows how wrong you can be. Still I hope the effect was offset by the 28 Days Later/Resident Evil style demise of Gibby Norton, and the puppies in the last chapter. I would like to add a final word of thanks to Kelly of the midnight dawn for giving me the kick to get it finished promptly." He takes his Golden Scooby trophy and hands the microphone back to Velma, who looks a bit surprised at the word of thanks, before heading back to his seat.

There's a crash from backstage and a yell of pain. Daphne sighs. "I'll go handle it." She looks around suspiciously. "Heeey, where did XxLadyStrengthxX go? Wasn't she just here?"

Fred nods. "She was, but she went backstage because she said Audrey was going to break something. Scooby went after them both."

Daphne scowls. "Goodie, clean up duty for me. Come on Freddy, we've got some vote-counters to babysit."

"We don't need babysitting!" comes the faint chorused response.

"While you two handle that, we'll continue with the announcements," Velma says.

* * *

**Best Death**

**Crash and Burn** by thebieberbabe

**Into the Void** by Swamp Fairy

* * *

"Our winner for Best Death is... thebieberbabe, with **Crash and Burn**!"

In an instant thebieberbabe has run up onstage. "OMG OMG OMG! THANNNKKKK YOUUU! XOXOXO," she cries excitedly. She takes her trophy and goes back to her seat happily.

"Like, who died?" Shaggy asks no one in particular, scratching his head.

"Actually, Fred dies in both of them," Velma admits.

"But not because I like dying!" Fred yells from offstage. "Oof! Are you sure they aren't wearing heels, Daph?"

"Positive! Sit on her if you have to – OW!"

"Heh heh…moving on!" Velma hurries.

* * *

**Best Drama**

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart** by Polska

**Winning and Losing **by Jazzola

* * *

"And the winner of Best Drama is…" The crowd holds its breath in anticipation, and even the violin's melancholy music seems to reach a climax as the envelope is opened. "…**Winning and Losing**, Jazzola!"

Jazzola comes onto stage wearing blue slim-fit jeans, a black and white striped button cardigan and a t-shirt with a giant peace symbol on it, all from H&M, beaming, flanked by a couple of rows of radioactive ostriches, meaning that everyone else has to go off stage. Jazzola doesn't seem to mind glowing in the dark. "Hey, guys! Just... thank you so, so, so, so much for voting my story as the best drama! I am so, so grateful to you all. Just a massive thanks to you people, to Audrey and LadyStrength for hosting the Awards and giving me the opportunity to speak and- oh, that's it. Sorry... *awkward turtle, awkward turtle...* Er... thanks again! Catch ya soon!" She runs off stage to avoid music, beckoning to radioactive ostriches offstage.

"Wait, you, like, forgot your trophy," Shaggy starts, but a radioactive ostrich snatches it from his hand and takes it back to Jazzola.

"I'm bite-proof," AudreyMetalMouth is heard informing XxLadyStrengthxX from backstage. "Ahh! Look o-!" Another crash cuts her off and the audience winces.

"Shall we move on?" Daphne suggests, brushing her hands off as she returns. "Freddy and Scooby have them under control now."

"Wonderful."

* * *

**Best Tragedy**

**The Haunting of Norville Rogers** by LoveofVelma

**What's Left of Me** by TribbleMaster (rated M)

**Crash and Burn **by thebieberbabe

* * *

"Best Tragedy's winner is!" Envelope is opened. "**The Haunting of Norville Rogers** by LoveofVelma!"

LoveofVelma comes onstage and accepts his trophy. Holding up the award, he begins, "I'm shocked and pleasantly surprised at this win. A big thank you to all who voted for my little trip down memory lane. And thank you to my wife who has put up with me hunkered over the computer for hours on end." He walks off stage waving at the crowd.

Velma checks the envelopes. "Looks like that's our last award for Drama and Tragedy! Thank you all for coming, and please, don't forget to return for our big finale with Overall winners!"

Fred and Scooby return, followed by the vote-counters, who now have duct tape over their mouths. "Thank you is right!" Fred says with a big smile. "And if you see either one of these two, feel free to add a piece of tape."

They take the tape off their mouths long enough to shout, "NO!"

XxLadyStrengthxX adds, "Last time we dressed up as Timon and Pumbaa and said if you could guess who was who you'd get a special mention. The only one to get it right was **Kelly of the midnight dawn**, so you can give yourself a pat on the back, Kelly!"

Scooby flicks his tail to put the tape back on. "Rou rwo rare raying rilent, runderstood?"

"Mm-hmm…"comes the sulky answer.

"Rome back rext rime!" Scooby says cheerfully as the violin ends its song and the curtains close on the waving gang.

* * *

**A/N: So, that wasn't too bad, was it? Oh, and really, please don't add any more tape. It hurts enough as it is.**

**AudreyMetalMouth**


	12. The Winners Are: Overall!

**A/N: Hello one and all! So sorry for the long wait of the FINAL piece of the awards... Cheer competition has passed (we won, by the way, so all of our hard work paid off!) and now my social/writing life is open to continue freely! Haha, and I got two days off of school because of snow... Big deal in my neck of the woods :P **

**Anyways, here it is...**

* * *

The large room is dark as the audience waits for the gang to reappear on the stage. All of a sudden, light flashes and a loud rumble that resembles thunder breaks the silence. The curtain rises to reveal a setting of a dark mansion, with creepy and eerie noises surrounding it. The lightning and thunder continues to go off, causing many viewers in the crowd to jump.

Out of nowhere, a piercing shriek erupts from the stage, and the gang runs out of the mansion door in terror. The five teens and their dog, dressed in their normal attire once more, stop mid-stage to catch their breath. More thunder and lightning fill the room as the gang flinch in fear from the loud noises.

"Okay gang, the trap is ready to go! Now all we need is bait," Fred announces.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, and even every head in the audience turns towards Shaggy and Scooby. The beatnik and his bog begin walking backwards, as if to avoid fulfilling the job. "Like, no way, man! Scoob and I won't do it!"

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asks as she holds up the familiar box.

Shaggy and Scooby cross their arms and shake their heads in unison. "Ruh-uh!" Scooby answers both of them.

"Two Scooby Snacks?" Velma offers in hopes of them agreeing.

Shaggy continues to refuse; however, Scooby raises an eyebrow in interest. "Rwo?"

Fred nods in confirmation. "Yeah, Scooby, two!"

"Rokay!" the dog yells in joy. Daphne tosses him two dog treats in the air, and Scooby catches them in his mouth. "Rummy! Reeheehee!"

"Shaggy?" Velma asks as she turns her attention to the scruffy teen beside her.

He is eyeing the box in Daphne's hand fierce desire and licking his lips absentmindedly.

"Shaggy!" Velma shouts louder.

Shaggy snaps back into reality and looks at the shorter girl. "Like, huh?"

"Two Scooby Snacks?" Daphne asks this time. "Take it or leave it."

"Like, fine..." the hippie says, giving in and taking the dog treats for himself. He popped them into his mouth before saying to Scooby, "Let's go, Scoob."

The two cowards of the gang reluctantly begin walking offstage. As they are doing so, Fred turns to the audience and says, "Alright, as those two get set for the trap, let's begin with the winners of Overall!"

"First category was **Best Story (Not M)** and here were your nominees," Daphne says.

* * *

**Best Story (Not M)**

**I Am Legion** by RussM

**The Perils of Daphne and Velma** by RussM

* * *

"And the winner is..." Fred begins. "...**I Am Legion** by RussM!"

The crowd roars in applause as RussM makes his way up the stage. He accepts his Golden Scooby from Daphne (because the vote counters aren't on stage... *gasp* No wonder it's so quiet!) and walks over to the podium.

"Well, this story was a pain in the Scooby Snacks to write at times so I can't thank people enough for voting for it. You can blame Gibby Norton for this after his idea for a theme park full of robot Velmas in the WNSD episode 'Go West, Young Scoob' gave me the initial idea for the story. Once again thanks to you all," the author says into the microphone. When finished, he exits off the stage.

Fred smiles and then calls out, "Shag, Scoob, are you guys ready yet?"

"Like, not quite, Fred!" Shaggy answers out of nowhere. "Like, where are exactly suppose to go?"

Daphne rolls her eyes. "Stage right!" she answers for Fred.

"Roops... Wrong ride," Scooby informs. There's then a large 'clang' from backstage and everyone in the audience cringes.

"Like, ouch, Scooby!" Shaggy yells in pain.

"Well, let's move on as they get into the right position," Fred says, obviously annoyed that the beatnik and the dog were holding up his 'genius' plan. "Unfortunately, there is _no_ winner for **Best M Story** because no one voted... So, we'll just continue on with the next category: **Best Overall Mystery**."

* * *

**Best Overall Mystery**

**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape** by SpongeAddict

**Mysteries and Miracles** by Kelly of the midnight dawn

* * *

"And the winner is **Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape **by SpongeAddict!"

SpongeAddict rises from the audience and walks up onto the stage, accepting the Golden Scooby. "I am completely honored to have received this award. Thank you once again to XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth for hosting this. Thank you for the people who nominated my story and voted for it. And, as usual, thank you to Scooby and the gang for providing me with inspiration."

After SpongeAddict leaves the stage, Shaggy informs, "Like, we're all set Fred!"

"Perfect! Now, where's the monster?" Daphne asks while looking around the room in fear. "It really needs to be captured."

A noise that sounds like gargling comes from stage right, and then a zombie like creature appears on the stage.

"There it is!" Velma shrieks. "The 'ToothScary'!"

The blonde-headed zombie begins walking toward the gang slowly, taking out its floss in the process. "CAVITIEEEEEEES!" it moans dramatically.

"Now, guys!" Fred orders. Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby enter the stage on a motor scooter while carrying a giant net.

With Scooby driving and Shaggy standing on the back with the net, the 'ToothScary' does not see them coming. The famous duo captures the zombie easily and it falls to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

The zombie moans and rolls on the ground in pain. Fred walks over and attempts to pull off a mask, but it only makes the creature yelp. "Ow, Fred! Watch it; that's my face you're trying to take off of my body!"

"XxLadyStrengthxX?" the gang exclaims incredulously.

"But how?" Daphne asks with wide eyes.

"Uh... It's in the script," XxLadyStrengthxX replies with a smirk. "What? Did y'all think I was a real zombie?"

The five members exchange glances of guilt and embarrassment, causing the older vote-counter to burst out laughing. "Oh gosh! That's great; y'all thought I was real!" She closes her eyes and tries to wipe her tears off on her shoulder, because her arms are bound from the net. "Seriously, if I was the monster, I'd most definitely come up with a better name than the 'ToothScary'!"

"Wait, didn't you come up with that name?" AudreyMetalMouth asks randomly.

"AudreyMetalMouth?" the gang questions in confusion.

"Yeah?" the younger vote counter asks in innocence.

Velma opens her mouth to speak, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here this entire time," AudreyMetalMouth answers openly.

"No, you haven't," Daphne urges, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I have," AudreyMetalMouth argues back. "I don't know where your mind has been..."

Daphne glares at the vote counter icily. "What are you implying?"

"Oh nothing; especially that you're crazy up in there," AudreyMetalMouth answers as she pokes Daphne on the forehead.

"That's it!" Daphne rages, launching herself at AudreyMetalMouth.

AudreyMetalMouth charges at the redhead as well, but Shaggy holds her back while Fred holds back Daphne.

"Velma! Announce the next winner!" Fred yells over the arguing going on.

"Right! Next category is **Best Oneshot** with your categories as..."

* * *

**Best Oneshot**

**A Grave Named Scooby Doo** by Hayles45

**Not Just Any Clubhouse** by schizoferb

**First Kiss **by C. C. Nyde

**A Secret Life** by Relicheart

**It's Your Turn** by XxLadyStrengthxX

* * *

"And the winner is..." Velma opens the envelope in her hands and finishes, "...**It's Your Turn** by XxLadyStrengthxX!"

The crowd cheers as XxLadyStrengthxX attempts to get off the ground, still stuck in the net. She falls over in the process and continues to roll around. "Uh, help please?"

Velma laughs as she helps the vote counter to her feet, and frees her from the net. XxLadyStrengthxX walks over to Daphne, who is still clawing at AudreyMetalMouth, and takes the Golden Scooby from her hand. The blonde vote counter then makes her way over to the microphone.

"Thank you all so, so much for your support! I honestly didn't believe I would win, yet alone be nominated. I felt that it wasn't my best work, but it obviously pleased those who read it. I want to congratulate all those who ran against me; for I read each of their stories when they were nominated. They were all amazing and I pretty much put the thought in my head that mine was no good, so it wouldn't win. But alas, here I am, accepting the Golden Scooby. Thank you all again; you have no idea how much this means to me! God bless!"

XxLadyStrengthxX smiles and makes her way over to the rest of the gang. "Well, what's next?"

"I don't know. AudreyMetalMouth here," Daphne sneers in the vote counter's direction. "Messed everything up..."

The guys had finally peeled the two teens off of each other during the speech, but they were still eyeing each other angrily.

"Like, I say we just continue announcing winners..." Shaggy suggests.

"Sounds good to me!" Fred agrees. "Next category is **Best Holiday**!"

* * *

**Best Holiday**

**Valentines Something or Another** by Karianasan

**Their First Thanksgiving** by LoveofVelma

* * *

"And the winner is **Their First Thanksgiving** by LoveofVelma!" Daphne announces as she reads the envelope over Fred's shoulder.

The audience waits for LoveofVelma to take his place on stage, but he doesn't show up. Instead, someone that the gang doesn't know walks up and hands them a piece of paper.

AudreyMetalMouth skims through it quickly and then informs, "Um, LoveofVelma fainted after winning his previous awards, and when he didn't wake up for some time, they decided to take him to the hospital...just in case."

The gang exchanges looks and shrug. Fred smiles and says, "Alright, well, then we'll just mail him his Golden Scooby later."

"Like, we should send a muffin basket that says 'Get Well Soon' on it too! No one rejects muffins, man!" Shaggy exclaims.

"Noted!" Fred says. "Scooby, what's the next category?"

"Rit's **Best Series**!" Scooby barks. "Rour rominees rare..."

* * *

**Best Series**

**The 'After the Last Mystery' Series **by M. Night Wolfalona (5 Stories total)

**Scooby Doo Series/The Snack Strikes Back Series** by RussM

* * *

"Rand rhe rinner ris..." Scooby opens the envelope to reveal the winner. "...**The Snack Strikes Back Series** ry RussM!"

RussM once again comes back onto the stage and takes another Golden Scooby from this time AudreyMetalMouth.

"Many thanks to the people who read through the stories and voted for them. I'm still chuffed that people are reading The Snack Strikes Back. It was only supposed to be a trilogy, well not even a trilogy at first. One day I had an idea for a story and rather than just leaving it at that, I decided to write it up, though that story is still unfinished other ideas began to come and soon The Snack Strikes Back and The Patter of Tiny Dinkleys began to take shape. These stories are all are set in the WNSD world – 5 Skull Fire Sauce, Velma playing Ice Hockey, Gibby Norton (booo!) 'cause I like series. Once again, many thanks to all the people who has read, reviewed and voted on these stories, I hope you enjoyed them as much as I did writing them."

The crowd screams in approval of RussM's speech as he exits the stage, waving in happiness.

"Three more to go!" Daphne says. "Next is **Best OC**!"

* * *

**Best OC**

**Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape** by SpongeAddict

**Mysteries Anonymous** by AudreyMetalMouth

**Journey of Self-Discovery** by littlesoprano

* * *

"And the winner is **Scooby Doo and the Mysterious Tape** by SpongeAddict!" Velma exclaims.

Unexpectedly, a small girl version of Velma walks onto the stage. The gang exchange looks of confusion again, all except for Velma.

"Hi everyone!" the little girl greets with a smile on her face.

"Who's this?" AudreyMetalMouth asks while hesitantly handing the stranger the Golden Scooby.

"Lorelei Benson; pleasure to meet you, Audrey," the small Velma answers.

"This is my niece everyone," Velma explains. "What are you doing here, Lorelei?"

"SpongeAddict is letting me accept this award on her behalf, because she thinks I deserve it more than she does." Lorelei turns towards the audience and says into the mike, "Thank you all very, very much. I can't believe that out of all of the awesome OCs out there, I was the one that people voted for the most! I have no words at all, except thank you, thank you, thank you! Keep an eye out for me...I may be back again!"

The little girl bounces off the stage as she giggles in excitement. She clutches her trophy all the way back to her seat.

"That's sweet of SpongeAddict to let her do that," Velma says timidly, happy for her niece. "But moving on!..."

Daphne smiles and says, "Next category is **Most Influential Author**! Your nominees were..."

* * *

**Most Influential Author**

Karianasan

littlesoprano

LoveofVelma

"And the winner is... **LoveofVelma**..." Daphne says sadly, turning back to the gang in grief.

"We'll, uh, just mail this one too," Fred offers.

"Sad, isn't it?" XxLadyStrengthxX asks. "Such an awesome award and he isn't here to accept it himself..."

Everyone goes quiet for a minute, before Shaggy breaks the silence. "Like, come on, we still have one more award. **Best Author (Writing Style)**!"

**Best Author (Writing Style)**

ElisabethCarter

apikale-wahine

RussM

thebieberbabe

ccootttt

* * *

"Your winner is **ElisabethCarter**!" XxLadyStrengthxX and AudreyMetalMouth scream together in excitement.

Their shouts of joy are outdone by ElisabethCarter herself, who is running up the aisle in her dress like a madwoman.

When she reaches the stage, she gives every person a hug before accepting her Golden Scooby from AudreyMetalMouth. ElisabethCarter then makes her way over the microphone to speak.

"I can't believe I actually won! I really want to thank everyone that read my stories and reviewed. You guys are the reason I kept writing. I'd also like to thank all those who voted for me. Thanks especially to Elise and Audrey. Elise, you're truly an angel and I couldn't have made it this far without you. Audrey, girl, you're just freakin' awesome. Thanks for all your support! And thanks to Mystery Inc. for giving me something to write about! I love you guys!"

"GROUP HUG!" XxLadyStrengthxX exclaims as she pulls Audrey and Elisabeth together. The three sway and squeal in delight at their little friendly moment. They are interrupted by Fred clearing his throat awkwardly.

The three teens pull apart in laughter and smile at one another, before ElisabethCarter reluctantly walks off stage while staring at her trophy.

"So, uh, that's it..." Fred announces quietly.

"That concludes the 2010 Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards," Daphne adds sadly.

"Like, why so sad, guys?" Shaggy asks curiously. "We'll be back in the fall; right, vote counters?"

The two girls nod their heads quickly as large smiles spread across their faces. "Most definitely!" AudreyMetalMouth confirms.

"Wouldn't even think about not doing this again!" XxLadyStrengthxX adds excitedly.

"Like, see?"

The rest of the gang laughs and nods in agreement. "Alright, alright, we get it. We'll be back soon!" Fred smiles.

"Well, we just want to thank all of you for reading, voting, and tuning in to find out who the winners are! Also, thank you to the vote counters who helped us figure out the winners!" Daphne says.

"Don't forget to review this chapter because..." Velma begins, but Shaggy interrupts.

"Like, we want to know what you guys want to see when the 2011 Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards come back this fall!"

AudreyMetalMouth pats Scooby on the head, "Why don't you close us out, Scooby?"

Scooby wags his tail and exclaims, "SCOOBY DOOBY DOO!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this is finished... After much writing and talking with Audrey, it's now **_**over**_**. But don't fret, we WILL be back! Just in, like, eight months... :P**

**Now, go do what Shaggy said and review - we want to know what y'all want to see! **

**And sorry that this chapter lacked humor. I'm super tired and hit writer's block in the middle of this...**

**REVIEW! REQUEST! ... REVIEW!**

**Thanks(:**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
